


Just One Wish

by katethedork



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Blood, F/M, Gore, Kidnapping, Kissing, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katethedork/pseuds/katethedork
Summary: *This book has very slow updates, but I'm trying my best, female reader/oc, named, but you can insert yourself. I'm not a huge fan of second or first person rn, so third it is, but I also don't like using (y/n) all the time, lmao*When a teenager forms a crush on an evil, fictional demon Lord, bad things are sure to follow. Especially when she gets thrust into the arms of said demon. This new world is unlike any other. It is amazing and yet frightening, beautiful and yet has a hidden ugliness. Becoming an important asset to a demon was not on her agenda either. And yet, here she was...
Relationships: Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda)/Original Female Character(s), Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda)/You, Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> another work from quotev. This is an ongoing story with very slow updates. also... how do you tag?

Rin sat up in her bed and rolled back her shoulders making the strap of her nightgown slip down her pale shoulder. She took out her retainer, put it in its case, and donned her large, square, blue and brown glasses. Now she could actually see. Rin shivered from the cold and rubbed her bare arms as she stood up and let the blankets fall off of her. It was always pretty chilly during February, but the girl liked the cold, she thrived in it. She also loved snow and being able to bundle up in a huge pile of blankets, in front of a fire, with a warm cup of cocoa in her hands.

The light brunette’s bare feet fell onto the cold, wooden floors and she trudged over to her closet, turning on the light on her way. Light filled the room, making the pale purple and dark green painted walls that were littered with posters of her favorite fandoms glow from the white bulb, and her green eyes squint in surprise from the brightness. Rin shook her head as her eyes adjusted to the light and she picked out an outfit for the day. It consisted of a forest green hoodie made of a silky-like material with the front being shorter than the back, black, high-waisted, ripped jeans, and her favorite purple Doc Martin's. 

The girl’s morning routine was pretty boring after that. She fed her two cats, and the dog, then herself. After that she would say goodbye to her mom, dad, and older brother, and be on her way to the school, not before grabbing her LoZ backpack, phone, and black, winter coat, though. This all took her about half an hour, and school didn’t start till 7:30, but Rin liked getting there early. She didn’t have to walk, her parents or brother could drive her, however, walking cleared her head and the fresh air was always nice.

There was a thin layer of snow on the roads, and the wind was howling like a deranged and lost wolf in the cold and barren forest which made her flick up the poofy hood of her coat. She popped in her earbuds and started to play some Zelda music to drown out the other noises around her and fill it with wonderful music that always seemed to calm the girl.

After a short period of walking and listening to music, Rin had finally arrived at the school. She saw a few other students here and there while she was wandering through the halls, towards her usual spot; the library.

Every morning, before homeroom, Rin would go to this spot. It was wonderful. Books lined the walls and overtook every free space, comfy chairs, couches, pillows, and bean bags were strewn across the floor in certain places for nice reading spots. It had great wifi, great computers - if you didn’t bring your own, she usually did - and there were also tables so you could do school work. It was a beautiful space, and ever since Rin’s first year at the highschool, she had befriended the librarians and some of the other regulars. She even met a few more Zelda fans. The library was by far her favorite room in the entire school.

Rin entered her only refuge in the school and prayed that the books she had asked for came in today. Mrs. McKenzie was the usual librarian in the morning all the way until sixth period. She looked up and smiled when she saw the teen walk through the doors. Mrs. McKenzie was a kind and gentle, middle-aged women, with long, straight, black hair that framed her fair, and slightly wrinkled face perfectly. She had piercing blue eyes and wore dark purple rimmed glasses.

“Good morning, Mrs. McKenzie,” Rin greeted politely.

“Good morning, Rin. How are you today?”

The student walked closer to the desk she was seated behind. “Pretty good. You?”

“Just wonderful.” She smiled again causing the skin around her eyes to crinkle up almost as if they were smiling too. “I have some great news, the books you wanted came in this morning.”

Rin’s eyes widened in excitement. “Really? All of them?”

The ravenette nodded and bent down reaching below the desk. When she came back up she was holding an armful of books, all of them Zelda related. She placed them on the desk in front of Rin and she smiled brightly.

“I’ve already checked them out for you so you're good to go.” She handed her three smaller books and one larger one. They were the Twilight Princess mangas and Hyrule Historia. She had actually asked for them a few months ago, but they didn't come until now. She was still happy, though.

“Thanks, Mrs. McKenzie!” Rin grabbed the books and skipped over to the back corner which had her favorite chair. She really loved that place. It was so cozy and just nice to be in.

Unfortunately, the bell for homeroom rang and she had to leave her sanctuary of books. The rest of the day was… boring, as usual. No surprise there. Nine periods of classes, some she found enjoyable, others, not so much. Rin supposed it was nice to see her friends and stuff, but sometimes it was hard to see a silver lining.

.

Seven hours later and Rin was on her way home.

A few hours after that she was done with her homework, done eating dinner, and she had taken a shower. It was time for bed already. She had found that her days went by in a flash ever since she started to find joy in video games and plenty of other fandoms. It was probably something she should have told her mother about, but what was the point in worrying her about something that couldn’t be fixed? Rin was just bored. A little too bored. Yes, the fandoms she was in gave her solace and made her happy, but was it enough? Was it ever going to be enough?

Dreams would sometimes make their way into her mind as she slept. Dreams of a beautiful woman with bright purple eyes, a hero clad in green... and a flash of diamonds every now and then. The teen never truly understood the dreams as they always seemed to escape her memory every time she tried to think about them. It was as if her mind didn't want her to remember them. Sure, not all dreams were stored in a person's brain, but somehow Rin knew that those meant something else entirely.

Rin laid down in bed, staring up at the white ceiling of her small room. Life isn’t going to get much better, will it? She thought before drifting off into a quiet sleep, thoughts of waking up in a different world took priority over all else.

.

The bed creaked as the girl rolled over, making the blankets fall off her already freezing body. She groaned in frustration and tried to find the fallen sheets, but to no avail. Her green eyes opened slightly as she groggily made out her surroundings only to realize with a start that she was not in her room.

Rin sat up straight and squinted her eyes, unfortunately everything was blurry without her glasses. She turned to her left and right and, thankfully, found them on a nightstand. Putting them on, she realized even more that she was nowhere that seemed familiar.

Her ears twitched as footsteps began approaching the door. She got ready to scream or run when the doorknob turned ever so slowly. The door swung open and the girl’s countenance immediately changed from one of fear to one of complete and utter amazement.

A woman in her late twenties to early thirties walked in. She had brownish-red dreadlocks tied into a ponytail with bright teal eyes.

“... Telma?” She weakly said.

The barkeep smiled widely. “At least you remember my name. You were pretty roughed up last night when Link brought you in.”

The girl’s eyes narrowed in confusion. Last… night? Rin was never in that place before that morning, after all, it was a videogame, so how could Link have brought her to Telma’s Bar?

Telma noticed the girl’s puzzlement and frowned slightly. “Honey, do you remember anything?”

Technically, Rin had memories of her entire life before that day, but they were all from her world, not the one she was in then. Fortunately, before she had to make up an excuse, someone else burst in through the door.

“Telma! Is she awake? Is she okay?”

It was Ilia, also from Twilight Princess. But more importantly, another person Rin would have to lie to. She already tested her luck with Telma, and she wasn’t going to again with Ilia. She really had to watch what she said. She was in a world full of video game characters, she couldn’t just go around and tell them all that where she came from, they were all fictional characters. They would think she was mad, and it would ruin any chance she had of ever getting to know them.

An idea popped into the girl’s mind. What if she just faked having no memories? It was a sound plan, but Rin really did not want to lie to them all. However, she had to. At least for a little while.

Rin glanced at Ilia, her confused expression from before still enveloping her. The first lie of many escaped from her lips, “Who are you?”

The young girl bowed her head down towards her feet. “I- I don’t know… All I know is my name.”

That was not the answer that Rin was expecting. She thought that since Link was in Castle Town, Ilia would remember. Although, wouldn’t she actually be in Kakariko? Questions flooded through her mind, making her countenance to become very confused. Ilia mistook this confusion for pity and immediately tried to quench Rin’s and her own fears.

“It’s really okay, though. As long as I’m helping people, I’ll be fine. Really.”

Telma, noticing the dour atmosphere, sent Ilia to fetch some new clothes for Rin and leave them at the bathroom, which the barkeep also showed Rin to. Rin quickly changed into dark green pants, brown boots, and a light blue, long-sleeved shirt with a tie on the collar. It was a nice outfit.

The girl went downstairs to the main part of the bar and sat next to Ilia at the counter. In front of the two were two steaming bowls of cinnamon oatmeal with some berries mixed in. A loud grumble filled the room, originating from Rin’s empty stomach. She felt her face heat up and muttered a soft, “Sorry”. Telma and Ilia merely laughed before continuing eating, which Rin soon joined in as well.

After they had finished Telma started cleaning the leftover dishes behind the counter. “So, what brings you to Castle Town of all places?”

Rin looked up from her food. She had to lie to her. There is no way she could tell her the truth. “Well, I’m actually not… sure. I-I don’t exactly know who I am.”

Telma sighed. “I thought that might be the case.” She set the glass and rag down on the counter. “No matter, though. Ilia and I will help you the best we can. After all, Hyrule isn’t in the best condition right now. Strange things have been happening, so you better keep your guard up. It’s also nice to have a few friends.”

She smiled at her, albeit slightly confused. “Thank you, really.” She looked down at her half-eaten oatmeal. “One question though... why?”

The barkeep slapped a hand on her shoulder while Ilia laughed.

“What?” The confused girl asked.

Ilia stopped laughing and grabbed her shoulders. She spun Rin to the side so she was directly facing her. “Because we want to help you, silly.”

Rin never was a very trusting person then. But she would hope that if anyone else was in a situation like this that, even though you ‘know’ who they are, you wouldn’t trust them with your life.

Ilia saw her expression and started to laugh again. “Look,” She said. “You don’t really know who we are, I don’t know who I am, myself. We just want to help. That’s really it. I know it’s hard to believe, but you gotta trust us.”

Rin internally scoffed. How could she trust them when she was lying to them for her own sake?

Ilia looked over at Telma as if asking for permission to say something. And it seemed like Telma gave her that permission. She looked back at the other girl. “Telma... Is… I wouldn’t really say ‘leader’, but she is the… organizer of the resistance cell in Hyrule.”

Rin started to bite the inside of her lip from nervousness and confusion. She thought Telma only helped the resistance in Twilight Princess. There were only four people in it and it wasn’t even that big of a deal in the game. “Okay… Why would there be a need for a resistance?”

Telma had picked up another glass and started to clean it. “Well, hun, as I said before, Hyrule isn’t doin’ so well at the moment. There’s been some strange -- very strange -- occurrences happenin’ all throughout the lands. The resistance checks up on those disturbances and tries to stop them or find a way to subdue them for as long as possible. Right now, however…” She stopped cleaning and closed her eyes for a second. “Why don’t we leave that story for another day?”

They sat there for a bit longer, just chatting away at random things. Rin smiled. It was nice to just talk, but she had to figure out how she was even able to talk to Telma and Ilia in the first place. The girl thanked her kind hosts and excused herself, saying that it was a pleasure meeting them, but she had to help herself on her own. The two were hesitant to let the amnesiac girl go, but understood her dilemma and eventually caved in. Not before Ilia gave the teen a big hug, though. 

Rin left the bar and started to walk out into Castle Town. Everything looked exactly as it did in the game. It was so surreal to her. Moving around in a place she only thought existed on a screen. It was beautiful. People were walking and talking, and buying, and selling and trading, catching up with old friends, meeting new ones. And she was just standing there, taking in her surroundings, when she heard a loud commotion coming from the center of the town. She looked around until she found the path it was coming from. She started walking towards it, she kept on getting faster and faster.

Looking in front of her, Rin saw the castle of Hyrule. Her eyes narrowed. It didn't look anything like the one from the game. In fact, it looked more like the one from Breath of the Wild... Her thoughts were interrupted as people started to run towards the entrance to the castle. She got dragged along by all the pushing and shoving until she got her footing back. She was very confused, still. Rin heard shouting and arguing coming from the gates and she chose to go and see what was going on. She squeezed her way through the gaps between the crowd until she made it to the front where guards were keeping everyone at bay. Although they didn’t need to. The people knew not to go up there. After all, there was a fight about to break out between two royal guards and a demon lord.

A demon lord. The demon lord. Lord Ghirahim. Rin’s all-time favorite character.

He was yelling at the guards for them to let him go and the young girl could tell he was losing his patience. If someone didn’t stop him soon, those men would be dead where they stood. She looked around at the people, none of them were going to do anything. They were all too interested -- or scared -- of what was going to happen. She gulped and straightened her back. Seemed like she would have to play the hero. 

A rock firm in her hands was soon thrown as hard as possible at one of the guards. Rin thought that maybe if one of them was down, then he would leave them alone. Unfortunately for Rin, she missed and hit Ghirahim in the head. The sword spirit stopped yelling at the guards and whipped his head around, his dark-hued eyes honing in on the person who dared piss him off.

He locked eyes with her and she started to sweat, her heart beating faster and faster with each passing second. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was scared or excited. Rin didn’t think this was going to be a “cliche” romance novel where one character sees the other and they instantly fall in love, she also didn’t want it to be. She didn’t want her entire time in that world to be based on love and change, she wanted to have fun and go on an adventure. That’s what Zelda was about, right? Having fun and making friends and saving the world from the evil Ganon. At least that was what she hoped it to be.

Fear enveloped her senses as the demon disappeared, causing the crowd to scream and shove, they were already scared by him before and now that he could be anywhere made them all panic even more.

The girl shot her head in every direction, trying to pinpoint where he had gone. People were pushing her around to get away and she was soon engulfed in a sea of panicked Hylians. Rin attempted to get out of the mass of limbs and running bodies, but before she could do anything, a pair of lithe arms wrapped around her torso. A sickening feeling filled her stomach, a swirl of different colors began to play before her green eyes. It all soon ended and she could be seen throwing up the breakfast Telma had made for her. The feeling of teleporting -- at least that's what she thought it was -- made her extremely sick. 

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, cringing at the disgusting taste that still lingered. A hand gripped her forearm roughly and yanked her to a standing position. She looked around at her new surroundings, She was in a dusty room made of stone with a single window providing a small shaft of light from the setting sun. Boxes littered the ground, most of them empty, others containing random items. She was spun around to face the person who brought her to that place seeing as she was looking elsewhere. Her glass-covered eyes widened in disbelief as too many thoughts swirled in her brain.

The threatening glint in his dark-hued eyes told the girl that he had other, more unpleasant plans in mind. That same fear from before surrounded her, causing her to give him a weak smile in order to lighten the dark atmosphere. Although, it didn’t work out well.

The demon’s hand was still tightly gripped on her forearm as he slammed her against the wall, dust floated around the pair and pain enveloped her back and arm. She closed her eyes at the impact and only opened them when she felt the man’s other gloved hand wrap around her neck, squeezing slightly. He cracked his neck causing an unsatisfying pop entered her ears.

The demon's eyes lingered on her face, a flash of familiarity glowed in them before turning into triumph. "I've finally found you.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The demon's eyes lingered on her face,
> 
> a flash of familiarity glowed in them
> 
> before turning into triumph.
> 
> "I've finally found you."’
> 
> Rin's eyes widened. "I... what?"

Almost as if he hadn't even heard her, the demon spoke again, "Little Hylian, I apologize, I'm being positively uncivil. I am Lord Ghirahim, a servant of evil. A demon, if you prefer." He bowed dramatically and the girl took a few more steps away from the man in front of her. His head shoot up at her movement and his smirk grew. "Now, now, can't have you running off, can I?" With a snap of his fingers, Rin was forced to walk closer to him and stand beside her new companion. "You and I are going to have a lovely stroll through this dreadful little town, okay? Unfortunately due to the commotion from earlier, my plans have been altered. But pay no heed to that. We, my dear, are going to be very good friends." Leaning in closer, the girl could feel his cold breath on her neck. "After all, you know who I am, don't you?" He snapped his fingers and changed his clothes to more reasonable ones.

"How... How do you know that?"

Ghirahim laughed. "Oh, little Hylian, I know more about you than you do of yourself."

Rin would not take that as an answer. "Wait, I don't understand--"

"Enough!" His voice made the boxes around the pair shake and the girl quiver in fear. Collecting himself, the demon straightened his shirt. "I apologize, my dear, sometimes I... lose my temper." Ghirahim patted the teen's head awkwardly. "But don't worry. We shall be great friends!"

With a forced smile from the demon the strange pair walked out to the bustling streets of Castle Town. The townspeople merely glanced suspiciously at them, mostly at Ghirahim due to his strange complexion and hair color. However, when one of them stared a bit too long, he would send them a harsh glare and they would immediately back off. Not the most polite way, but effective. Ghirahim showed Rin the entire town and the whole time he was acting as if he actually wanted to be friends with her. The girl knew that something was up, but her desire to get to know her favorite character overwhelmed that. Needless to say, she thought they hit it off.

The sky began to dim as night approached much quicker than Rin had expected. The two chatted away about random topics, although it was mostly him asking questions and her answering. The demon learned much more about the girl than the girl about the demon. That little fact was a bit disappointing and albeit unsettling that a demon lord, servant to evil, knew basically her entire life and she knew nothing of his, except from what the game told her. Rin knew that she shouldn’t have spilled her whole life to someone she technically just met, but for some unknown reason she felt compelled to tell him. It was strange, but she let it slide for then. She was in a video game, so who knows what could happen?

The pair passed a group of chatting guards, must be their break. Rin wasn’t exactly looking where she was going and accidentally bumped into one of the guards with her shoulder. She quickly said sorry and kept on walking, but the guard had other plans in mind. He roughly grabbed Rin’s bicep and yanked her into an alley that was conveniently placed there. A slight yelp erupted from the girl as the knight pushed her against the stone wall. No one was around except his buddies, which made it all the more easier for the man to teach Rin some manners. However, what the knight didn’t account for was an incredibly strong and possessive demon lord who didn’t like his assets being toyed with. 

“Y’know, I work so hard, every fuckin’ day teh keep this damned Town safe, and this is the thanks I get? Fuckin’ ungrateful bitch--”

Before the man could do anything else, a black bade penetrated his chest, blood splattering on Rin’s face and torso due to the force behind the blade. The girl’s green eyes widened drastically as the man before her slowly fell to the ground, red, hot blood pooling around him as his life was painfully taken from him. Rin could do nothing but stand there gaping at the death of this man she didn’t even get to talk to. Sure, he was an ass, but he didn’t deserve a death such as that. She thought it was over, that he would be the only one, but she was horribly wrong. 

The body of the deceased guard was hefted up by slender, yet strong, pale arms, one gloved hand on the man’s head, the other on his shoulder. A sickening sound of tearing flesh and bones cracking filled the air as the man’s head was ripped from his body. Even more blood splattered the girl and the demon, making both their outfits stained red. Rin still did nothing but watch as the man she just spilled her life to pinned another guard to the wall with his daggers and then behead another one with a swift motion of his rapier, blood spraying in every direction. And yet, the demon seemed to not feel any emotion towards his heinous deeds. No, he felt something; Enjoyment. He loved it. In whatever twisted way that ran through his mind, he wanted to kill those innocent men, for what reason? She didn’t want to know.

A torrent of emotions coursed through the girl, namely fear and disgust, as she slowly slid down the wall, her eyes not truly wanting to see what was taking place in front of her. As the second guard was mutilated beyond any sort of recognition, the girl closed her eyes shut as tight as possible and covered her ears, trying to drown out the sound of screams and bones breaking. 

Rin didn’t know when it was finished, for she passed out before the demon stopped. She slipped in and out of consciousness, only able to catch a few glimpses of a man carrying her, and another one speaking in a low and gravelly tone. A few sentences stuck out her mind, as if her subconscious needed her to hear those few words. 

“... I told you to be careful.”

“... I know… heat of the moment.”

“Make sure… there will be consequences.”

“Yes, Lord…”

“... cannot remember.”

When Rin finally came to, she was, yet again, in an unfamiliar room. Her bones ached and her head was pounding with a splitting headache. She attempted sitting up, but that only made the pain worse, so she opted to lay on whatever bed until either the pain subsided or someone came in to talk to her. 

An hour or so passed and still, nothing happened. It was beginning to grow frustrating due to the fact that Rin had no idea how she got there, or anything after running into that guard. Why was she there? Where was there in the first place? Question after question flooded her mind as she tried to grasp at least a little of what was going on. It was all so much. First she got thrust into an entirely different world -- not that she complained -- then she met her favorite character, and then… Well, she wasn’t completely sure what was going to happen next. She had no idea what to expect. And that frightened her a bit; not knowing. It was hard, to say the least. 

Thankfully, the pain had dwindled to a mere annoyance here and there, so Rin was able to sit up and grab her glasses so she was actually able to see the room she was in. She immediately recognized it to be the room she woke up in when she first got to that world, in Telma’s Bar. Strange, she didn’t remember how she got there, or how long she was there. Rin squinted her eyes, trying to grasp any memory she had about how she managed to wake up back at Telma’s, but every time she tried, her headache would get worse. 

After a few minutes of just adding to her pain, Rin gave up and opted to wait for the pain to subside a bit before attempting to get out of bed. The brunette swung her legs over the side of the bed and took a moment before standing up and heading to the door. As she stood up, she noticed that her clothes were different, instead of the green pants and blue shirt, she had on a loose, white nightgown. How it got on her, the girl had no idea. Seeing as how the gown was slightly revealing, Rin grabbed the brown, knitted sweater that was on a chair by the door and slid it over her to cover her torso. Turning the door knob, the girl noticed that the sun was beginning to peek over the hills of Hyrule signifying the start of a new day. How long had she been asleep?

Brushing off that thought for another time when she could actually get a reasonable answer, Rin took her time to get downstairs due to the fact that her head was still throbbing which made it difficult to walk. Once she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, the teenager heard distinct voices coming from the bar, and by the tone of them, they were angry, and slightly worried. Rin couldn’t make out enough words to form coherent sentences, so she decided to just walk out and see what all the commotion was about. 

As soon as she opened the door the talking immediately ceased as everyone in the room turned to look at the girl. An awkward silence filled the air as Rin looked at the people before her; Telma and Ilia were still there, along with a few new faces, which Rin assumed to be the members of the resistance, and one other person who was fighting with Telma and was most likely the cause of the mess the bar had. Chairs were overturned, glasses smashed, their contents all over the walls and floors, as well as a cowering Ilia behind Shad and Ashei. And the invoker of all of that was standing right in the middle of it, Telma’s tanned finger pointing threateningly at him as if he was the cause of all of her worry and anger. And, to be honest, he probably was. The demon lord’s agitated demeanor softened at the young girl’s entrance which only gave Telma more ammo to throw at him.

“Really?! You act all infuriated towards me, but when she comes in you change to be all calm an’ collected. Well too bad mister because Rin’s not goin’ anywhere with you. Not after what you did--”

The barkeep was cut off by the demon’s gloved hand snapping a knife into existence, its tip aimed directly at her throat. “Speak another word and I slit your throat.” He pointed to the others in the room, excluding the girl. “And that goes for any of you as well.” 

His well-mannered speech was deceiving to most who didn’t know his true intentions, and Rin wasn’t sure she knew them at all. He may have acted flamboyant, to say the least, but in reality he was a demon who was a servant of evil, he had to have had a secret agenda, whether it was for Rin or some other purpose, the girl wasn’t sure. However, what she did know was that he needed her for something, and she wasn’t going to let innocent people, who had been nothing but kind to her since they met, get hurt because she wouldn’t go with him.

So, against Rin’s better judgement, she stepped forward and walked closer to the demon. “Hey.” Thankfully, his attention was directed to her instead of Telma. “There’s no need to harm these guys.” She moved closer to him, trying to calm him down so he doesn’t hurt them. “Why don’t we take this outside?”

Without warning, Ghirahim teleported them away yet again. Bright colors swirled around them, zooming by at incredibly fast speeds. It felt as though they were on a marry-go-round, but the operator was high as a kite. They landed back on solid ground, the girl's head spinning wildly. Still not used to teleporting, Rin bent over and coughed up a bit of bile causing her to grimace at the horrid taste. Wiping any remaining vomit off her face, the teenager stood up and got a good look at her surroundings. 

She was somewhere in the middle of a forest, trees stood tall all around her, allowing the rising sun’s light to filter through the green leaves giving a peaceful glow to the forest floor. Although it wasn’t a very peaceful time for the girl and her companion.

The demon was pacing in front of her, his hands clenched in tight fists in anger. Rin contemplated reaching out to him but knew better than to provoke any conversation with him when he was that irate.

After a few minutes of the girl just standing there awkwardly and the sword spirit mumbling incoherent words to himself, he finally got a hold of whatever thoughts that were troubling him and stood still, his fists shaking at his sides before relaxing. He looked up at the brunette before him and gave her his infamous smirk as if to calm himself down before walking closer to her so he could try to explain himself.

"I... what's happening?"

Ghirahim laughed. "Is it not obvious? Oh, I forgot how oblivious humans were. You, my dear, are a very valuable asset to me and my master. And so..." His eyes darkened. "You're staying with me."

Rin furrowed her brows but before she could question him, he began moving through the forest, the same invisible force pulling her along after him. Thoughts swirled in her mind, but somehow she could not voice them. Her head began to pound as she thought back to Castle Town. What was happening to her?

Her pace slowed even with the magic around her, black dotted her vision as her body swayed side to side. The demon stopped abruptly and spun around, his eyes widening at the sight of the girl falling to the ground... 

.

When Rin woke again, she was sitting beneath a large tree, her back ached from resting against the rough wood. As she tried to move she noticed that her hands were tied and panic soon flooded her. Shaking her head to gather her bearings, the girl remembered what had happened; she had passed out. It was fine. Other than the fact that she was kidnapped by a crazed demon lord, that is. 

Said demon walked out from the darkened forest as looked down at her. He was tall, especially since she was sitting on the ground, but his height was intimidating. His red cape and white hair billowed slightly in the wind making him seem all the more villainous. 

Ghirahim took in a deep breath and snapped his fingers, the restraints on her arms disappearing into thin air. Rin stood up and rubbed her sore wrists, glancing at the demon curiously, wondering what he was going to do next. "Hylian, to be blunt, I do not care for your well being. You are valuable and will be of great use to me, that is all. You will be my companion when asked by strangers, but know this," He walked closer to her, his voice deepening. "You are my captive and I intend to keep it that way until my master requires you. Understood?"

Rin’s countenance went from curiosity to slight irritation. “No. I don't understand. You kidnap me and force me to go with you without even an ounce of an explanation. Shouldn't you at least do me the courtesy of that?"

"And why should I?" The demon retorted. "I have the power here, you are but a mere girl who just so happens to be important in the fate of this dreadful world. That is all the explanation you need and deserve." He spun on his heel and beckoned for her to follow, not like she had a choice, though. "Now come, there is a place I must go and you are my ticket in."


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '"And why should I?" The demon retorted.
> 
> "I have the power here,
> 
> you are but a mere girl who just so happens to be important in the fate of this dreadful world.
> 
> That is all the explanation you need and deserve."
> 
> He spun on his heel and beckoned for her to follow,
> 
> not like she had a choice, though.
> 
> "Now come, there is a place I must go
> 
> and you are my ticket in."'

The brunette’s stomach growled, yearning for food, but Rin was either too preoccupied or too scared to let her companion know that. They had been walking for quite a while through the dense forest. Long enough for the girl’s feet to ache, however she let it slide, her mind filled to the brim with questions she was attempting to figure out. There were so many. About herself, the world she was in, her strange ‘partner’, if she could even call him that. The demon she somewhat unwillingly tagged along with was odd from the time they met. Rin of course knew from the game that he was always strange. But he seemed different than what she encountered while playing as Link in Skyward Sword. Either way, she was stuck with him, and it would be very hard for her to change that. Especially since he had already said that she was his "captive".

The sun slowly began to disappear behind the many trees that seemed to grow thicker the more the pair walked, ultimately causing the air to become colder until it was hard for the girl to not have her teeth chatter. Rin glanced down at her feet only to remember that she had no shoes nor pants on, just the loose nightgown and pullover sweater. She contemplated whether or not she should tell her companion that she was cold. Fortunately, her choice was made for her as a back gloved hand held some folded clothes in front of her. The suddenness of the demon’s action caused the teenager to fall back a few steps.

A light chuckle emanated from Ghirahim and he gestured for her to take the clothes once again. She looked up at him, slightly shocked at his kind gesture, but soon took the clothes and began heading to behind a tree. Not before turning around a bit and whispering a quiet “Thank you”, then disappearing to change. 

Once she was behind the tree, Rin unfolded the clothes that were ‘graciously’ given to her and saw that they were only a pair of thick woolen socks, knee length, black leather boots, and high waisted, light brown pants. The girl supposed it would be better than nothing and began to undress, still thinking about her companion’s strange behavior. She kept the sweater on, although it wasn’t knitted tightly meaning there some spots in it that you could see through to her black bra. Rin folded her dirty nightgown and ambled back to the demon, trying not to think about the comments he would make about her sweater.

Strangely, when the teenager reached Ghirahim, he wasn’t exactly waiting for her, he was still at the place she left him, but instead of standing there, he was pacing back and forth at an inhuman speed all the while mumbling incoherently to himself. He seemed angry. At what, Rin wasn’t sure. The way he spoke sounded as if he was having a full conversation, not with himself, with someone invisible to the girl, but not to the demon. 

Ghirahim still hadn’t noticed the girl standing there, so she tested her luck and began inching forward so as to catch a few of the words he was saying. Unfortunately, her luck had run thin and as she moved closer, her foot stepped on a twig causing a loud crack to resonate throughout the forest, alerting the demon of her presence. 

Before Rin could act, the sword spirit moved closer to her, a look in his eyes that the girl couldn’t quite place. Annoyance? Curiosity? Guilt? But why would he feel guilty? He’s a demon lord who has admitted to kidnapping her. This demon was stranger than she had ever imagined. Though, it takes one to know one.

After a moment of the two just staring at each other, both thinking deeply about the other, the demon’s white painted lips curled up into a smirk. A light bulb went off in his head, probably an idea to change the subject oh-so smoothly. 

“The pants fit nicely, Hylian, and the sweater is a little…” Rin knew exactly where this was going and she did not like it one bit. “How should I put this?” Ghirahim stepped back a bit so he could lean down and be eye level with the teenager. “Revealing.” His smirk widened as he saw the brunette’s pale cheeks darken to a light dusting of pink.

Almost completely forgetting about the scene she walked in on, Rin brushed off the sword spirit’s comment and told him that they should start heading out if they wanted to reach his destination soon. Ghirahim agreed -- for once in his life -- and they trekked forward. The demon’s grin fell as soon as the girl’s attention was elsewhere.

The pair walked half a mile or so before it got too dark to walk without a light, at least it was hard for the girl, Ghirahim was perfectly fine. However, the demon lord realized Rin was having a rough time seeing and summoned a small ball of light that floated in front of them to illuminate the path before them. Dark bags hung under the girl’s eyes, but she was too preoccupied with all of the thoughts that flooded her mind -- yet again -- to ask her companion (captor) if they could camp down for the night. Instead, she attempted to pass the time by telling jokes or stories to the strangely quiet demon. That also helped the girl in not overthinking and trying to figure out all the questions she didn’t have the answers to.

Asking inquiries failed her miserably once again and the jokes she made didn't even make Ghirahim crack a small smile. So, she opted to stay silent for the reminder of their trek, even though she needed at least a few of her questions resolved. Rin was always extremely curious, that was one of the reasons she loved story-based games. They allowed her to delve into the more, both canonical and non-canonical, especially for games as big as Zelda.

Finally, the sword spirit spoke, although it wasn't for anything exciting, "The Province is close. You can see the purple flames signaling the front gates in the distance." He pointed to two faint lights a little ways away. The 'Province' was called Avina. Ghirahim wouldn't give any more details after that, but Rin knew something was of interest to the demon at that town, otherwise he probably would have brought the girl to his "master" already. Who was his master again--

Rin merely nodded her head, at least acknowledging the fact that she heard the demon. The trees began to thin out around the pair causing two purple flames to seemingly pop into existence ahead. Before they left the cover of the forest, Rin stopped and turned to face the demon, a new question coming to mind.

"Why didn't you just teleport us here?"

The sword spirit sighed heavily, most likely done with the teen's insistent questions. "Because Little Hylian," He began. "This place is protected by a force I cannot get through. Only people invited in may pass through the gates."

Rin furrowed her brows, still a little confused. “So… why do you need me?”

“The people here will not invite me in because, well, I am a demon lord, a being of, quote en quote, ‘pure evil’,” He notices that Rin is about to interject and stops her before she can. “However, they will let you in.”

“Why?”

Ghirahim purses his white lips into a thin line, apparently the girl’s continuous questions were getting to him. “Don’t worry about the little details, Hylian. I have it all worked out. Trust me.”

And yet, Rin did not trust the demon lord. Not after realizing that the Ghirahim she thought she knew was not the one in front of her. Although, that could have been due to the fact that her view on the sword spirit was slightly altered. In the game he was very strange and very evil. How the girl thought of him was her own little, twisted version. One that could… love, she supposed. Why did she fall for him in the first place? She… couldn’t… remem b e r--

The teen’s thoughts were interrupted as the demon hit her forehead slightly. 

“I cannot have you dying on me, just yet, little Hylian.”

Rin blinked a few times, attempting to register what the demon had said. “‘Yet’?”

Ghirahim smirked. “Oh, nothing you need to worry about.” He patted her head before continuing with his plan. “As you know, I can turn into a sword, but it does not have to be in the shape of my Master’s sword. So, I shall change into a smaller sword form that you can carry into the Province.”

“And how exactly will I be able to get in. You said--”

“I know what I said, Hylian.” The sword spirit huffed angrily. “All you need to do is wear this backpack,” In a flurry of diamonds, a large backpack overflowing with strange items appeared next to the girl. “And show the guards at the gate this certificate detailing that you are a mere trader trying to make a living. It should not be too hard,” He rested a gloved hand on his hip and gave the teen a mischievous grin. “Even for a simple Hylian.”

At that comment Rin rolled her eyes. Of course she knew that that was how Ghirahim acted, but it was still kind of funny to see him be so dramatic. “And why would I even do that? Lie to people I don’t even know…”

The demon narrowed his dark eyes and took a menacing step forward. “But is that not what you already do? You lie about who you are to your ‘friends’ over at Castle Town.” Rin took a step back as the sword spirit took another forward. “You lie to them about where you are from. You lie about what you know.” Ghirahim backed the girl against a tree, the bark digging painfully into her back, almost reminiscent of their first encounter. “So, what is the difference exactly?”

Rin took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. “... This is different--”

The demon’s hand slammed against the wood behind the quivering girl making her flinch and her breath quicken. “How is that, Hylian?” He looked down at her pathetic state and huffed at her weakness.

She glanced at her feet before attempting to respond. “Well… I guess--”

Ghirahim cut her off again and leaned down so his face was level with hers. “I did not want to have to do this, Hylian. However, it seems that you are still unwilling to cooperate without some…” A smirk plays on his white painted lips. “Coercion.” He sighed and ran a hand through his ivory hair. “A shame, really.” 

Somehow, the teen knew he really wasn’t apologetic.

The demon quickly summoned his black rapier and pressed it against Rin’s throat. He could feel her pulse hasten and it took all of his willpower not to cut her beautiful and untouched skin open and watch as her blood poured out and trailed down her neck, onto her chest- 

He shook his head, dispelling those unnecessary, yet wonderful thoughts from his mind. That was not his reason for keeping her… “You are going to help me. Whether you want to or not.” The demon lowered his voice as he saw the defiance still swimming in her eyes -- her antagonising eyes, the color of the leaves on the trees around him, they drew him in for seemingly no explainable reason and it drove him to insanity.

The girl bit the inside of her lip. She was scared, yes, but also confused. The demon before her kept on shaking his head, as if trying to stop himself from doing something. But what?

She was making this much too difficult for the servant of evil. He composed himself. He had a job to do, and he would do it. “You have seen what I am capable of. You know what I can do to your friends. You know that I lack,” He took a deep breath in, a dark glint in his eyes. “Mercy.” Ghirahim pushed the blade into the girl’s neck ever so slightly. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to get his message across. “This is not a game anymore, little Hylian.”

The rapier disappeared in a shower of diamonds and the sword spirit backed away from the now terrified, yet complacent, girl. He brushed his hands against his pants and flipped his hair. It was like what he just did was just another conversation he had. That thought angered the teen. Not enough to challenge him outright, though. Instead she kept his gaze, not wavering even as she took in a few deep gulps of air to calm her nerves.

The demon took note of her strong demeanor. Perhaps she wasn’t as weak as he had originally thought. That misplaced bravery might just lead to her downfall. 

As the demon lord threw her a smirk before looking away, Rin thought about what just happened. Apparently she had crossed the line when it came to Ghirahim’s patience. It was bound to happen sooner or later. However, the girl wasn’t expecting such a terrifying performance. She should have seen it coming, though. He was evil. And just like he said… she wasn’t playing a game anymore. This was her reality now.

Swallowing her nerves, Rin walked away from the tree and clenched her fists, both out of anger and fear. She picked up the backpack and swung it over her shoulders before rolling them back as if to pump herself up. She glanced at the sword spirit for a split second, unsure of whether or not she should say anything. The girl opted silence would be the safest choice. She ran a shaky hand through her tangled hair and cringed at its texture. She really needed a shower. Instead, she just put it up in a messy ponytail to hide its dirtiness.

The demon, on the other hand, grinned widely, happy that his captive was finally listening to him. Though when she turned around, his smirk faltered a bit, a small misstep in his usual perfect countenance. It could have meant nothing, or perhaps that slight change in the servant of evil’s demeanor could have meant everything. If only she had noticed it.

After the sword spirit went over the plan for the third time, he finally changed into a small, black shortsword with a red gem in the hilt and silver markings along its edges. Rin hesitated a moment to marvel at the beauty of it only to hear a voice come from the blade itself.

“I know that I look spectacular in all forms, including this one, and as much as I enjoy being admired, we really should be going.”

Snapped out of her trance, the teenager agreed and sheathed the sword… spirit… into an equally as beautiful scabbard attached to a belt at her hip. As she began walking towards the Province, Rin also began to think about her odd companion. His personality was everywhere. At one point he could be a pervy weirdo, at another he could be absolutely terrifying, and then he could just be an arrogant ass. It was hard to pinpoint how exactly he was going to act in one scenario to another. To be frank, he was like a timebomb. And it frightened Rin knowing that this timebomb had some sort of strange need for her. He may have said that he just needed her to get around places… but there was something else going on. Something more sinister than what he would let on. And from what the. . . g a m e told her--

What was it called again?

Sky--

Swo--

… 

Two guards stood in front of a towering dark wooden gate, both clad in dark metal armor, a purple plume atop their helmets, each holding a log, sharp spear with purple feathers under the head. Rin looked above her and saw two archers on either side of the gate, also wearing armor with purple decals. On top of the archer’s towers were light purple flags, each had a strange design knitted in with a darker purple and outlined with grey. It was very similar to the symbol of Hyrule, the main difference being the upside down triforce, the middle part being more accentuated than the rest. For some strange reason that symbol almost called to the girl. As if she had seen it before… 

As Rin stepped out of the cover of the trees and towards the large gate, the guards finally noticed her and quickly became suspicious. The archers nocked an arrow into their bows as the guards on the ground held onto their spears a little tighter. Rin attempted to not look threatening as she walked up to the guards. They put their spears together to make a cross, blocking her path before she could get closer.

The on the right was a fair bit taller than the girl and his build was enough to make any sane person walk away if he got angry. The one on the left was about average height and build, she had red hair that could barely be seen under her helmet. She looked a bit nicer than the other one. One thing they both had in common was the color of their eyes; they were purple. A strange and extremely uncommon eye color in her world. 

The female guard spoke first, much to the teenager’s delight. “State your name and business here, Hylian.”

Rin cleared her throat before taking out the certificate the demon had given her earlier. “I’m Rin, and I am merely here to trade my goods with the people here.”

The guard on the right narrowed his eyes slightly as the other guard took the paper. She examined it closely until she deemed it suitable and handed it back to the young ‘trader’. She nodded at her partner to let Rin through and he reluctantly complied. They picked their spears back up and the female guard looked at Rin again.

“Welcome to Avina Province, trader. I apologise for the harsh greeting, we don’t get many visitors here.”

The girl nodded and smiled a bit to let the guard know it was all good. “Makes sense. No need to apologise to me.”

The guard smiled at that. “That’s good to hear,” She motioned to the archers above to open the gates. A loud creaking filled the air as the huge doors slowly swung open revealing an average sized village. Though, since it was so late, not many people were out and about. “Before you head in, there are a few things you should know about the Avinian people. We are a very proud people and we stand by our traditions to the smallest detail. Our practices are different than the other races of Hyrule, but I assure you, we are kind. There have been some… misunderstandings with us and the royal family which has lead us to be wary of outsiders. Though, you seem to be nice enough, and it’s always a pleasure to hear about the happenings of the others around us.”

The brunette nodded again, listening intently to what the guard had to say. It was all extremely interesting to her and she loved to hear about other people and their ways of life. 

The guard continued, “There is an inn a few buildings down the main road, the keeper there should be able to answer any questions you have. I hope you enjoy your stay here. But please, be warned that some here don’t like outsiders. They mean no harm, truly… they are just a bit suspicious of people who they do not know.”

Rin thanked the guard, whose name she learned to be Ivy, and headed inside. Although, before she could get far, the other guard stopped her. The girl gulped nervously and looked up at him. His dark purple eyes bore into her own green ones as if he was trying to figure out her entire life.

“Don’t go beyond the north gate.”

He then pushed the teen through the gates which were abruptly closed behind her. She managed to not fall or drop any of her items. What a strange man. She thought. 

Just as Ivy had said, Rin found an inn near the middle of the Province. The village around her was beautiful. It had a simplistic and serene look to it. The houses and buildings were far from extravagant, yet the beauty and uniqueness in each one was astounding. The decor consisted of mostly purple flowers or other man made decorations that had purple and/or green in it. Not that Rin was complaining. She loved those colors. In the center of the Province was an ordinary fountain with heather all around its base. It seemed that the people there would plant heather around the fountain as some sort of homage. To what, the girl was not sure. Perhaps she would learn.

Apparently her companion was done with her idle tourism and spoke to her quietly through his sword form. “You may not have anything to do, but some of us do.”

Getting the hint, Rin went into the inn and booked a room. The keeper seemed very tired, so the teen opted to ask questions tomorrow. After all, she was getting sleepy as well. And the demon strapped to her hip was becoming increasingly impatient. 

Once she got to her room, the young girl set the backpack next to her bed and placed the sword spirit on the bed. He quickly turned back to his humanoid form, startling Rin. The demon would have laughed at her, but he had very important matters to attend to.

“Now, little Hylian,” The girl looked over at Ghirahim, waiting for him to continue. “I need you to stay here while I am gone. I cannot have my greatest asset running away from me, now can I?”

Before Rin could question his words, the demon lord had disappeared in a shower of red, black, and gold diamonds, leaving the girl to her swirling thoughts. She sighed heavily and sat down on the surprisingly comfortable bed. She glanced around the room and noticed its interior. The bed frame was of the same dark wood most of the buildings were made of, its sheets were a plain cream color while the pillows were green and purple like the rest of the decorations in the room. There was a small dresser with a chest on top and a nightstand beside the bed with a heather flower in a green stained glass vase. A window overlooked the main road of the Province and a small divider sat on the other side of the room. All in all, it was a fairly nice room. The one good thing her companion made sure the girl had was enough money to get such a nice room. Who knows? Maybe he did have some good in him.

The girl took off her boots and slipped under the covers of her bed, deciding not to change her clothes as sleep took over her body. She didn’t know the exact time, but her internal clock told her long ago that it was time for sleep, and she finally agreed… 


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl took off her boots and slipped under the covers of her bed,
> 
> deciding not to change her clothes as sleep took over her body.
> 
> She didn’t know the exact time,
> 
> but her internal clock told her long ago
> 
> that it was time for sleep,
> 
> and she finally agreed…

The world around her was familiar, yet she knew she hadn’t been there before. She tried moving her head, but an unseen force kept her still. What she could see, however, was an old temple. It reminded her of something… but what? She had never seen a temple like that before. At least, she didn’t remember seeing one.

There was a symbol above the main door, it was upside down compared to what she was familiar with. What was it called again? Ah yes, a triforce. 

How did she know that again?

Brushing aside the questions swirling in her mind, Rin didn’t have the chance to answer them nor look around anymore as the unseen force from before started to push her forward towards the temple. Normally, the girl would have been terrified, but for some reason unknown, she seemed perfectly content. In her mind, of course, she was extremely confused along with that fact that she wanted to be scared but something was keeping her from feeling that way. As if to protect her.

Inside the temple Rin saw how beautiful it was. High columns and arches towered over the girl, the stone almost sparkling from the moonlight shining through the stained glass windows. A pedestal stood at the back of the temple, stairs on either side leading up to the stage were it rested. Rin continued to walk against her will to the platform where she finally noticed another woman kneeling before a statue behind the pedestal. She didn’t get the chance to admire the statue as the woman stood up and Rin’s head was forced to look at her.

The woman was also a sight to behold. She had long lavender hair twisted into a braid that draped across her bare shoulder. Her eyes matched her hair and her ears were similar to a normal Hylian’s, just slightly curled at the tips. The woman donned a loose grey gown that, even though it was very simple, still managed to look quite graceful. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and Rin’s eyes caught a necklace hanging from her thin neck. It was the same shape above the door outside.

The woman smiled warmly at the girl, though she could tell that it wasn’t entirely genuine, as if the woman did not want to be there either, as if she was… guilty. The lavender haired woman seemingly glided down the steps to stand in front of Rin. She was slightly shorter than the girl, but still held a grace that many tried yet failed to procure. A small and delicate hand rested on the teen’s shoulder, that same fake smile from before still resting on her countenance.

“It seems that it is time, child.” Her voice matched the elegant nature that surrounded her, it was smooth and soft, but at the same time rough and raucous. 

Rin tried to speak, but was still unable to.

The same hand moved up to cup her cheek. “I know you wish to speak, dear, but you must be patient -- a trait I know you can’t always keep in check.”

How did this lady know so much about her? Rin’s never even seen her before.

“So many questions. Curiosity -- a trait I found most intriguing in you, my dear,” An air of mystery enveloped the woman, and the girl couldn’t figure out why. “Do not fret, all will be answered in time. But right now,” Her hand moved away and the woman took a step back. “I must reveal the truth; the truth of why you are here, why I must do this.” She muttered the last part, but Rin was still able to catch it, even though it just led to more questions on her part.

“This land, the land you call ‘Hyrule’, the ‘Surface’, any of those names, is in constant threat of a great evil, and evil you call ‘Ganon’, or ‘Demise’. They are one in the same, of course, a fact the Goddess has failed many times to see. I was cast out for that reason; I saw,” She began to pace around the temple in front of the girl, her words getting faster. “But I still had followers, the many you see here, in Avina. They call me, The Forgotten Goddess.” 

Her pacing stopped as she stared into Rin’s eyes, waiting… for something. Recognition, perhaps? But the girl has never heard of, let alone seen this goddess before now. Right?

The goddess sighed, her head drooping, perhaps she didn’t see what she was looking for in the girl’s eyes. “But that is not an answer to the truth. You, my dear, my sweet child, are part of something bigger. A prophecy, I suppose you could say, or perhaps just fate, but either way you are destined, you are needed to fight alongside the Hero in this perilous fight against evil.”

Rin’s eyes widened, how she wished to speak. She needed to say her part. Could she say her part?

The goddess, most likely reading the girl’s mind, waved a hand in front of her face, and the unseen force holding her still let go.

“I…” She coughed, almost not used to talking. “I don’t understand. What… What do you want me to do? I’m just a seventeen year old girl who isn’t even from this world. I don’t have any special powers, I'm nobody.” Rin’s voice trailed off, as if she didn’t really believe her own words.

The goddess felt pity for the girl, she truly did not know her purpose in this world. She walked over to Rin and grabbed her hand, she looked down and saw the goddess tracing the reverse triforce on it. 

The goddess spoke again, her voice calming the teenager, “I know you feel that way, but your destiny is far greater than you could ever imagine. You were brought here for a reason,” Rin wanted to interject, was almost about to but the goddess beat her to it. “I am aware that you want to know what that reason is… the whole truth will be revealed in time. ”

Rin thought about what the goddess said and managed to piece some of what she heard together, “Fight Ganon…”

The goddess smiled weakly, knowing that that girl was incredibly smart, yet also sweetly young, and nodded her head. 

The gentle feeling of the goddess’ hand on hers calmed Rin down quite a bit which made her able to talk and think more logically, “Why can’t Link just do it? He’s done it countless times before. Adding me to help him won’t change much.”

“I am afraid that that is not true,” She sighed. “There is another evil that only you are able to conquer. That is why we need you here.”

“Do you mean Ghirahim?” She stepped back a bit, her hand leaving the goddess’. “I…” Rin shook her head, fighting back tears. She didn’t understand anything that was going on. Why her? It didn’t make any sense. She looked up at the goddess, her eyes glossed over. She didn’t want to admit the truth. It was too hard. “I… I can’t. I’m sorry.” She turned to run, but couldn't move yet again. The goddess walked towards her, ever so calmly. 

“I apologize, child, but you have no choice in the matter. You were chosen for a greater purpose and that must be fulfilled.” She grabbed Rin’s hand again and the triforce she traced on before began to glow a faint purple.

Rin tried to move again, but failed. “Why? I don’t understand!” Then she felt it. Magic was pouring through her, into her mind, to her memories. They began to disappear one by one, starting with her very first one. “No… Please, don’t do this. I just want to go home! You can’t just get rid of them! I have family, people I love!” Tears began to stream down her face, staining her pale cheeks with sadness.

“Shh… My child, I don’t want to do this. But I have to.” A few tears rolled down her pale face, guilt in her purple eyes. “Do not worry. Your personality and other functions that you need will still be there. I won’t leave you as an empty husk. You will still be you. This just makes it easier… for both of us.”

And with the blink of an eye, all of Rin’s memories from her world were gone. Just the ones from this one, her name, and who she was inside remained. The girl feels her eyes grow heavy from the strain the magic was putting on her body, and she soon collapsed from exhaustion. 

The goddess caught her body as it fell and held it close to her. She pressed her lips to her temple, a tear hit her forehead, then another, and another, until a torrent of them fell from the goddess’ eyes. “I am truly sorry. I was given no other choice. Just know that your loved ones will not suffer, they will live happy lives. And you will live one here as well… my sweet child.” 

.

Rin woke with a start, pieces of a life, of a dream, slipped through her fingers as she gazed down at her hands. Her body was shaking, trembling with… what? Fear, anxiety, sadness. She barely even remembered the Town she woke up in… Castle Town, was it? She clutched her head as it hurt to think back on those lost memories. The only person the girl could remember just a little was Ghirahim, the demon lord.

The demon lord… Where was he? He left as soon as she made it to the inn, and judging by the light that permeated the thin curtains covering the window, Rin guessed that it was daytime. 

She stood up from the bed, rubbing her hands over her face to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. With a heavy sigh, the girl walked to the backpack the demon had gifted her. Thankfully, it actually had some supplies in it, including a canteen filled with water and some dried fruit. Rin happily drank the water and ate the fruit, all the while thinking back on her companion’s strange attitude. Somehow, she knew him from before… she just couldn’t remember how. 

As the teen attempted to think back on her lost memories, a headache began pounding in her head, the pain of it making her forget what she was thinking about. Some water spilled onto her face as Rin chugged down another mouthful of the liquid. Wiping the excess off with her sleeve, she put the canteen onto her belt and shoved another bit of fruit in her mouth before deciding to head out, despite the demon’s earlier warning. She wanted to explore this new place, and Ghirahim wasn’t there to stop her, so why not? 

The innkeeper lazily waved to the girl as she walked out of the building, the morning light barely managed to make its way into the town. A soft yellow tinge enveloped each building as she passed them. A smile made its way to her face. She could get used to this. 

There were very few people out that early in the morning, but the girl did not mind that, in fact, she quite liked the solitude of walking around such a peaceful place with no one to bother her. Solitude was her friend. In fact, Rin enjoyed being alone much more than being with people. Even just one person, such as her companion, was too much for her. Though that could also be because he wasn’t exactly normal in any way.

Rin found herself walking towards the outskirts of town, a strange and unseen force beckoning her there. She happily strolled through the quiet streets, though her eyes were only focused on the forest surrounding the province. The guards' warning from before escaped the girl’s mind as she continued on her way. There was an old, small wooden door at the side of the wall, vines and foliage covered most of the rotting wood, and if she hadn’t been looking, Rin would not have been able to see it. 

The door creaked as she opened it, the door handle was rusty and dug into her palm, but she showed no indication of pain, she just kept on walking. The woods around her were filled with towering trees, their branches blotted out the sun the more she walked, the sounds from the town behind her were muffled by their leaves. The girl listened intently to the birds chirping and the forest animals scurrying across the forest floor. Nature surrounded her and she felt at peace. Rin felt as if she was home in this dark forest.

Her feet carried her further in, the leaves and twigs crunched beneath her. Rin glanced up as she reached a clearing. The trees abruptly stopped to form a small circle around a crumbling building. The sun was higher in the sky now causing more warm rays of yellow to cast upon the green grass and multicolored flowers. Her eyes landed on the dilapidated building, its exterior was familiar somehow. It resembled a temple, though judging from its rubble-like state, it hadn’t been used in a long time. 

Rin stopped in front of the large, dark oak doors, their handles -- much like the door in the town -- were worn and rusted from age. She looked up and saw a symbol that made her head hurt to think about for too long. The girl reached for the handles and attempted to pry the doors open but they wouldn’t budge. She tried again, and to no avail. 

Pouting, the teen glanced around her to see if there was another way in. Her eyes landed on something, though it wasn’t a secret entrance. Below her was a book. It was small and inconspicuous, if it had not been in such a strange place, that is. The book weighed almost as much as a brick, it was heavy but not so heavy it hurt to hold. Rin sat down, her back against the locked doors and stared at the tome in her hands. The binding was of a strong, dark leather, the cover was engraved with odd symbols and letters, the title read Forgotten But Not Lost.

Opening the large book, Rin found pages upon pages of a story. It was strange as it wasn’t like any storybook she was familiar with as it had pictures with little footnotes next to them, almost like a field guide or handbook of some sort. The brunette sat there for a while, reading all the book had to offer. It spoke of a Goddess and a Darkness that fought to keep the balance in the world. This Goddess, Hylia was her name, created two beings of immense power to help in her quest of light. One, however, betrayed her and allied himself with the Darkness, Demise. The later chapters talked about a hero clad in green going to help a princess with his sword that seals the Darkness. There were many depictions of the characters in this book, and under each of them were little notes that were not part of the book before. Rin read on but soon stopped on a certain page.

This page was a picture of another hero with another weapon that would help seal the Darkness-- no. Whoever had this book before crossed out that line and added a different one; this other hero was to bring balance, and that was it. No sides, no light or dark, just balance. As the girl stared at the picture more she realized with a start… that it was her.

Memories flooded through her mind, clouding all other thoughts. The book fell out of her hands and landed on the grass with a loud ‘thump’, the pages folding and crumpling under each other. Memories of a distant land, far away, surrounded by water and snow. Feathers and wind. Cold and warm. A champion of the bow, of the Beast. 

Rito.

Her eyes flickered shut. A stern grimace on her pale face. There was something going on here that the girl did not know the entirety of. She knew that she was part of it, but what that part was, she wasn’t sure. 

Rin’s head shot to the side as her ears picked up a twig snapping. And lo and behold the one and only Ghirahim stood a few feet away from her. His dark hued eyes held a malice and ire that intimidated the girl greatly, an ire she tried to match in her own eyes though the fear in them was still present. 

The demon stalked over to the girl just as she hastily stood up, the wood of the door digging into her back. He glared down at Rin, his lips curled up into a snarl. “I thought I told you to stay in the inn, little Hylian.” If his countenance didn’t show his anger, then his voice definitely did.

“Well I…” She thought back onto her reasoning for leaving only to find none. “I don’t actually know why I left…” Her voice trailed off, its tone was soft, quiet. “I don’t even know why I’m here.”

Ghirahim moved closer to the girl and gripped her chin in a gloved hand, forcing her eyes to look into his own. She saw movement in them, a very subtle widening of his dark eyes before they went back to their previous frustration. “What happened to your eyes?”

The question caught Rin off guard. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

The demon scoffed and let go of her face. “Your eyes. They’re purple.”

“What?” The teen turned to face a small puddle in the grass beside her. Kneeling down, a quiet gasp escaped her as she saw her irises. The demon was right. They were purple.

Perplexed and curious, Rin turned to the book again. She flipped to the page with the other hero and looked more intently at her features. The picture showed a young girl in a grey and purple outfit, her brown hair tied loosely behind her, with bright purple eyes. 

She sensed Ghirahim behind her and immediately shut the book. Somehow she knew that he wasn’t supposed to see its contents. “What was that, Hylian? Why are you hiding it from me?”

“It’s not yours, that’s for sure.” 

Ghirahim glowered. He looked down at the small girl before him, he seemed to be contemplating something but eventually decided against it and backed away. “Come, Hylian,” He grabbed the girl’s hand and started dragging her to the Province again. She tried to get her hand free, but his grip was like a vice and he would not relent which caused her to just give up and follow the demon.

They stopped in front of the same door that Rin had left through but they did not enter it. Instead the demon held onto the teenager’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises making her wince. “I expect you to go straight to the inn, little Hylian, and you will stay there until I get back. Understood?”

Rin hated the fact that he talked to her as if she was a toddler. She was smarter than that. And he would learn that one day. “Understood.” His triumphant smirk that grew on his pale face as he leaned back made the girl want to punch him. But she held herself back, opting to instead hold the tome close to her chest and walk briskly through the door and back to the inn. 

It was about midday by that point and there were more people milling about in the plaza, buying and selling various kinds of goods. Rin kept her head down and continued on her way, she did not want to interact with anyone. She expected more people to notice her seeing as how she wasn’t from Avina, but none stopped her or stared at her. The girl thought back to the guards from last night, they had purple eyes as well, perhaps she looked like the Avinians and they didn’t think anything of it. She shrugged. Even though she had no idea how her eyes changed color, it was very helpful at that moment.

Once she made it to the inn, her thoughts went back to the temple and the book in her arms. Why had she even gone there in the first place? Rin did not know. Nothing really made sense to her, it was all too confusing. Although there was one thing that she had learned. The word “Rito” rung in her head again. She wondered what it meant and why it sounded like something she had heard before. 

The innkeeper was still lazily standing behind his desk while a few others were lounging at the tables dispersed around the main room. Rin made her way over to the owner and decided to ask him about the strange word. He glanced up at her as she approached but made no move to stand up straighter. 

“Um, hi,” The teen cleared her throat, not used to talking with strangers. “Do you happen to know what Rito means?”

The man in front of her shook his head. “Sorry kid, most I know is that they’re a race that kinda look like birds mixed with humans. We don’t get much talk from the outside here.”

Rin wanted to know more, but she understood that the innkeeper probably didn’t know anything else. She sighed. So the Rito were another race in Hyrule… but that didn’t explain why it was the one word that came to her mind when she read the book. Did someone want her to go there? But why?

Before she could answer her questions, the girl was beckoned over to a table where a lone man sat. He donned some plain traveller’s clothes and held a mug tight in his right hand. The main thing Rin noticed about him was that his eyes were not a shade of purple like the rest, instead he had dark brown ones with shaggy hair to match.

“Hey kid, you wanna know more about the Rito? That ol’ geezer there left out a few important details that a young adventurer like you should know.” He motioned for her to sit with his free hand and the teen hesitantly complied. It wouldn’t hurt to know more about these Rito before she made up her mind of whether or not she would go to them. “Well, the main thing you should know is that those bird folks live up in the north western part of Hyrule. They’re incredibly skilled archers, so if you wanna learn about that, that’s the place to go.” He narrowed his eyes at the girl, as if he was sizing her up. “Though I gotta warn ya, it’s a long way from Avina to Rito Village and it gets damn cold up there real fast. You might wanna make some potions or get some warmer clothes if you’re gonna go there.”

Rin nodded her head. “I… Thank you.” 

“No problem, us travellers gotta watch out for each other.”

The girl stood and thanked the man again, heading to her room. Maybe she should go to the Rito. It was her only clue as to who she was or why she was there. Rin set the book down on the bedside table and laid down on the bed, her eyes staring up at the plain ceiling as her thoughts ran wild. The only problem with her leaving was Ghirahim. If he truly wanted to keep her captive then he would have to do better than just tell her to stay in her room. 

She turned to her side, the book on the nightstand almost staring back at her. There was something going on. And with her memories of her past missing it seemed that that tome knew more about her than she did. It had a picture of her in it. If that didn’t make her suspicious of its contents, she didn’t know what would. 

There were too many things out of her control and she didn’t even know what those things were. Rin sighed heavily. But her mind was set. Even if the demon, her captor, tried to stop her, she wouldn’t let him. She was going to Rito Village. She was going to find out who she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes… I am taking many creative liberties with this. Now, to explain why Telma is here even though it’s mainly BotW… Well, that’s because this is not canon whatsoever. I am just using the BotW world with characters from many games. 
> 
> Constructive criticism, kudos, and questions (cuz this story is confusing af lol) are all welcome! Stay safe and thank you for reading, lovelies!
> 
> ~Kate


End file.
